


Don't Make Noise

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader have sex under the sheets, trying to be as quiet as they can while Sam sleeps next to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Noise

Sam’s breathing was steady as you felt Dean’s hands begin to wander. You inhaled sharply as his fingers traced the band of your shorts and tilted your head to the side, careful in not making so much noise. “What are you doing?” you asked him. By now, his fingertips were tracing your skin under your clothes. Your skin was on fire and you knew that if he persisted, you’d give in.

“It’s been two weeks,” Dean whispered, hot breath in your ear making you shiver. “I _want_ you.”

“Fuck, Dean,” you swallowed thickly. “Not right now. Sam is right there.”

“Now, now,” he murmured. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of your ear as his digits found the crux of your thighs. You whimpered as your legs parted, hips jerking slightly to feel his touch. He was slow, torturous in his movements as his hand descended. You gnawed on your lower lip as his fingers brushed against your hardening clit and parted your folds.

“Dean,” you moaned, pelvis bucking up.

“Be quiet,” he hissed, simultaneously lathering his fingers with your fluids. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re dripping wet.”

You couldn’t help it anymore, flipping to face him and the heel of his hand pressed against your clit as his fingers entered you. Dean kissed you to muffle the moans, his lips parting to take your upper lip in a sucking kiss as he curved the fingers he had inside you. Your hand wrapped around his wrist as he slowly fucked you, digits expertly locating your sweet spot and prompting you to begin humping his hand desperately.

Pulling away from your lips, Dean pressed tender kisses to your cheek before warning you to be quiet. You were about to protest that you were being as noiseless as you could be when he began to fuck his fingers into you at a ruthless pace. You gasped, somehow controlling your need to moan, and gripped onto his forearms. Your orgasm was close and Dean smirked, continuing his movements until you arched into him, whimpering softly as your body stiffened.

The sound of his fingers sliding against your wetness were tenfold in the silence of the night and Dean slowly retracted his hand, bringing it up to his mouth. You groaned softly as you realized that he was thoroughly licking your juices from his fingers. “Fuck, Dean,” you scooted closer to him until you could kiss him, all tongue and teeth.

With a quick movement of your hand, you had pulled his hard, dripping cock out of his boxers and your thumbnail slid against the tiny slit, pulsing white already. Dean whined high in his throat and his head fell on your shoulder. You inhaled sharply as you felt him bite into your skin, trying to keep quiet as you stroked him, the palm of your hand pressing hard against the pulsing cockhead.

Without a warning to Dean, you shoved your hips forward and directed his cock to your entrance. Dean bit harder into your shoulder as he sank into you, his dick twitching as you took more of him inside. You were wet and warm, clenching around him as your walls adjusted to his wide girth. Dean’s hands flew to your hips, gripping tight as his hips fucked forward.

Your lips clashed in an open-mouth kiss, tongues meeting desperately as Dean began to move to your rhythm. You don’t know how you both managed to keep quiet, but all you could think of was how good Dean felt thrusting into you, his cockhead hitting your g-spot precisely with each motion. His fingers dug into the flesh of your hips, sure to leave marks for the following day, holding you still as he pounded into you.

Within a few minutes, he had you whining desperately into his mouth as your second orgasm approached. He smirked, urging you on with laves of his tongue against the roof of your mouth as his rhythm turned brutal, unfaltering. You squeezed tightly around him, walls fluttering as you reached your peak, limbs becoming taut as your back arched.

Dean kissed you to stifle the noises you were making and the sensation of your walls clasping tightly around him made his own orgasm approach quickly. His hips lost their rhythm and jerked desperately against you, cock pulsating inside you as he came inside you, coating your walls with thick, hot come. His muscles were taut as he gave a few more thrusts, ass clenching as the last remnants of his orgasm left him.

You shared a soft laugh as he pulled out, wrapping his arms around your shuddering frame. You would never get over the sensation of Dean coming inside you. You loved it. He pressed soft kisses against your mouth as his arm rested around your waist. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I really wanted you.”

“I just hope Sam didn’t hear,” you said, cradling your head into the crook of Dean’s broad shoulder. He whispered his agreement and the two of you fell asleep soon after.


End file.
